KPD Kohona Police Department
by RomWriter
Summary: What happens if Naruto takes place in modern Japan, lets find out. It rated M for the violence and other stuff, that will come in this story
1. Prologue

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**  
**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**  
**Chapter 1: Prologue**  
**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninja's anymore.**  
**And this is an Naruto X Hinata Fanfiction.**

Minato came home from work early today. When he came home he saw his lovely wife Kushina cooking for the two of them. Minato came up silently behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whipsered in her ear "Do you know that you are beautiful as the moon and the sun put together?" She sighted and said "I know dear. But take a seat, I have something to say." Minato looked at her and sat down before Kushina sat on his lap and said "I'm pregnant, dear." Minato cried out from joy and said "Really? T-t-that's amazing! How long, honey?" She looked at him and said "A few days. But we have to think about a godfather. Who would you ask ?" They looked at each other for a moment before saying ; "Jiraiya!" After dinner they went to Jiraiya's place and found him looking through his spy-glass at the swimming pool in front of his house. Minato coughed and said "So this is what you do when you're 'working' on your paperwork ?" Jiraiy looked shocked and said "I-I-I-I was taking a break." Minato laughed and said "Yeah, yeah. We want to ask you something Jiraiya." He gave them a look of suspicion and said "What is it?" And Minato began "Kushina is pregnant and we want you to be the godfather. " He looked at them hoping they were joking but after a couple of minutes he asked "You're serious? You want me to be godfather?" They nodded and he replied to the couple "Of course I want that." He hugged the two of them and said "But does the chief know it K….?" Minato held his hand on Jiraiya's mouth and looked at him with a death glare and Kushina answered "No not yet. We knew only a few hours yet."

**The next day**

When Minato came to his the bureau he went to see his boss Hiruzen, the Police chief. He knocked on the door and when and old and serious voice said "Come in" he walked in and the Police chief said "What's is it Kyuubi?" Minato was working for the government as a sort of secret agent. He belonged to a special task force that was called the 'Tailed Demons'. Minato sighted and said "Well chief. The thing is… I am going to be father." The chief looked shocked and said "Well, I didn't see that coming." After a few minutes Minato asked his chief while he was holding a cigar box "Would you like one?" The chief took one and said "You will need to be carefull now, Kyuubi. If you're enemies know this you won't be safe anymore, nor will your wife and child." He looked at the chief and said "I know. I know. I will protect them. " The chief said to him "That doesn't matter, if Orochimaru finds out you will be attacked for sure." Minato yelled "I KNOW! So please stop saying that. I have to take care of our house and of my friends. They know that it has to be a seceret until the baby is born." The chief said "Very well, but don't come to me if it goes wrong. I did warn you."

**9 months later (October 10th)**

As the times goes by Minato became more stressed then normal. This aggravated Kushina until one day she flat out asked him what was wrong. Minato looked at her and told her everything about his real job and his enemies. She yelled at him "Why didn't tell me that before? You could have been killed. And I thought you were just a regular cop. Why did you lie to me?" He yelled back "I didn't tell you because if they found out you would be killed because of me. And I don't want to put you in danger. Got that?" She nodded and said "Okay, but please don't lie to me anymore.

**That same day around 8 P.M. in the hospital**

Minato walked in the hall waiting for the news. He hoped that his wife and child would be okay, then behind him someone yelled "Are we to late? I hope not." Minato turned back and saw that Jiraiya and Hiruzen came in with flowers and a teddy bear. As they walked to him Minato said "No not yet. But I still wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Then suddenly there came a cry out of the room where his wife was. He ran to the door as fast as he could tor when a doctor yelled at him "Congratulations! it's a boy." When they came into the room they saw that Kushina held a blond haired boy in her arms. Jiraiya asked "What are those lines on his face?" Kushina said "Well, I think that they are birthmarks." Then Minato asked her "How will we name this wonderful boy?" She looked at him and said "I thought of Naruto." Minato kissed his lovely wife and said "That is a fine name, my dear." After they decided on the name there came a huge explosion outside the town. Hiruzen looked at Minato and nodded and said to Jiraiya "You protect them." They then ran outside while they pulled out their guns. There they saw a shady figure who was throwing grenade's everywhere and when he saw the two he said "Well, congratulations Kyuubi. I heard you became father." Minato shot in front of the shady figure's feet and said "You will not harm my family, Pain. Not now, not ever." Pain looked at him and said "Oh, I didn't plan to harm or kill them, you know? I just came here to kill you instead." Then he trew a grenade at Minato who threw it away. But Pain shot Minato in the heart and said "Now you will die. And I will not harm your family, I swear that." Then he threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared away he was gone. Hiruzen grabbed Minato and ran back to the hospital where he died after seeing his family one last time. That day none of the friends smiled or laughed and even baby Naruto knew that something horrible happened as he was crying all day and night long.

**2 months later**

After Naruto's mother also past away from a broken heart he was left almost alone. He still had his godfather Jiraiya, but it wasn't the same. Jiraiya couldn't alway's be there because of his work as a detective of the K.P.D.. But then there was Iruka, a good friend of Kushina who took it upon himself to look out for Naruto. He understood what Naruto had been trough because he also had no parents left in this world. He had an agreement with Hiruzen and Jiraiya that he would take care of Naruto while they helped him with finances and other needs . At the same they were helping him making his house ready for Naruto to come and live in. Meanwhile the the civilians began talking about what happened outside of the town. And blamed Naruto's parents for of that. They began to say that the father of Naruto was a terrorist who worked as an mole in the K.P.D. From that day on everyone expect the people who knew the truth started threating him like a pariah. However, the future wasn't wholly bleak for Naruto as Fate had decided that this moth a special little girl was to be born. The girl who would be his soul mate.  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 1 The childhood

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**  
**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**  
**Chapter 2: The childhood**  
**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**  
**_**

**5 years later**

Jiraiya was talking to Iruka while Naruto was watching an anime about ninjas on tv. They where worried about what happend today at school. Naruto was once again bullied at school, and yet again the teacher didn't do a thing until Naruto started throwing punched at those kids. Jiraiya sighed and said "The useal, I guess?" Iruka nodded and said "Yep. They were calling him demon and son of a bomber. I don't get it, why would their parents tell them to hate him? If they only knew the truth." Jiraiya nodded and said "Well, you know how the mayor is. He doesn't want to get Naruto into his father's world, and especially if he wanted to join the police force when he is old enough." Iruka nodded and they looked at Naruto, who was laughing at the anime. "But still, why did he fight those kids at school? They didn't do a thing to him." said Jiraiya. Iruka looked at him and said "A schoolmate was beeing bullied and beaten by that group and Naruto fought those guy's so they wouldn't bully her anymore." Jiraiya laughed and said "Well, he is just like his dad at that point. Always helping the innocent ones."

**School flashback**

Today was a beautifull day for Naruto. He had his favorite teacher today, Kakashi. He was an odd person. He Always wore some sort of mask on his face wich only left on eye visible. Naruto always fantasized about what would behind that mask. He thought that he maybe had fat lips, or maybe terrible buck teeth. Or maybe he had a third eye and a second nose. But when he asked his teacher why he had that mask on he said to Naruto "Well my boy, I will tell you that story another time, because your to young to know." Naruto yelled at him and said "I am not young! I am maybe little now but that will soon change, and then I will become large and strong, just as you sensei." Kakashi laughed and said "Okay, I promise you when you're 16 I will tell you the story okay?" Naruto nodded and ran oudside like the ninjas in his favorite anime. Kakashi laughed when he saw that and said "Totaly unexpected as ever, Naruto."

Outside he walked to playground number 7, what was most of the time empty when Naruto was there . He didn't mind because he had the sandbox all for himself. He loved to play in the sand, he like to build a sandcastle and then play Godzilla in his 'City'. But then he heared a girl screaming. Naruto ran towards the noise where he saw a bunch of Kids. The boys where yelling at a girl while the girls kicked and punched her. Naruto had to stop them, so he took a stick and ran to the guys while swinging it around like a baseball bat. Everyone went silent when he hit a black haired guy who then fell to the ground. Then suddenly a pink haired girl ran towards him and asked "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto stood protectively before the wounded girl and said "You cowards attacking someone who hasn't done anything wrong. Attack me instead! You run." he said the last 2 words to the wounded girl, who looked at him and ran to the teacher.

When she returned with Kakashi they found that everyone was kicking Naruto while Sasuke was bleeding on the ground with the pink haired girl holding him and crying until she saw that the girl returned with Kakashi, who looked furious. He saw that Naruto was unconsios and lowered a part of his mask to revealed his left eye, wich was red. Then he asked at them "What are you doing?" One of the kids spoke up. "He attacked us for no good reason, sir!" Kakashi looked at them and said "If you don't tell me the truth I won't let you guy's do anything fun for the rest of the year!" They looked at him and they knew he was dead serious. When he revealed his eye they knew there came trouble, then some girl said "W-we were bullying Hinata. And then suddenly that demon came and attacked Sasuke and said we should attack him instead." Kakashi sighted and said "Okay, I will tell Hiashi about that you bullied Hinata." they looked scared because Hinata's dad was an officer of the police. Everyone with a good mind was affraid of him because eyes could scare you to death, well not literlally, but they where seriously freaky. None of the kids knew what to say, but then one of them spoke up again "B-b-but what about the demon brat? He attacked us with a stick." they all agreed and said "Yeah, what about him?" Kakashi sighted and said "None of your concern. But in the mean time you better be affraid of what Hiashi would do to you." The kids all ran away scared, and the pink haired girl took Sasuke on her back an walked back to school with him. Kakashi put his mask back in place and said to Hinata "Why don't you help me getting Naruto home?" She nodded and when they were inside his home Kakashi told everything about what happend and said "You must let him control himself. You know what would've happened if I hadn't been there." Iruka looked at him and said "I know. But still, it isn't his fault that they hate him. It's the fault of their parents and P-..." Kakashi nodded said "I know. But we cannot talk about him with her here." while he pointed at Hinata, but she was too busy with helping Naruto to notice anything. She found it awesome that he helped her. She hoped that they could be friends when he came back to school.

**End of flashback**

Jiraiya said "I miss his father, he would know how to react to this situation." Iruka nodded and said "I know, but still. Why must we lie about how his parents died? I find it horrible to tell him that they died in a car crash. And why do we lie about their work? We can still tell him that his father was a cop." Jiraiya said "We can not, orders from the mayor. And you know what will happen to that kid if 'they' know it. Would you like to have him dead before he can say 'police badge'?" Iruka shook his head. Jiraiya said "I want him to know that I am his godfather but I made a promise that I can't break, so I think we are even in that, don't you think?" Iruka nodded while he sighed and said "You need to go, Naruto needs to sleep. And I think I will need to talk to the mayor and Hiyashi tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded and said "Goodnight Naruto!" Naruto ran like a ninja to Jiraiya and said "Goodnight uncle JiJi." Jiraiya walked away while he was laughing at his own nickname. When he was gone Iruka said "Time to sleep, Naruto." But before Naruto could say a thing he said "You must grow strong like that ninja Naruto, so you must get a good nights rest, you know?" Naruto nodded and left to his bed room. But outside the house Hinata was walking home with her father from the mayor's house. She looked at her father who was pissed off. He really hated it that she was bullied at school, but he hated it even more that she was protected by that demon brat!


	3. Chapter 2 The Highschool part 1

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: High School**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

**Thanks for reading and following my story, guys. But I wonder what you actually find of this story? So would you please review it? I know there are lots of time skips right now, but later on there will be less and less.**

**11 years later**

After the incident Naruto still went to the same school as the other village children. Almost every villager didn't like the idea, but mayor Hiruzen said to them that the kid was going to that school and that there was nothing they could do about it. Every single parent hated that idea, but they didn't forget the rage of Hiashi. They still had the chills from that day.

**Little flashback**

When the parents found out what their children had done to Hinata they became terrified. They knew what Hiashi did to people who were unrespectful to him and his family. The same day Hiashi came to each parents house and knocked them and their child who out while breaking lots of things in their house to make his point. When the mayor found out about that he simply laughed.

**End flashback**

So they let Naruto be on the school but they asked their children if they would make his life in school a living hell. And they did very well. One day the children threw stones and sticks at him while their teacher wasn't looking. And the next day they destroyed all of his school materials. And just the other day they stole his clothes during gym and made him retrieve them from the girls changing room, but they made it worst than that. They locked Naruto up with Hinata for a few hours. They wanted to let them be threre when Neiji wasn't. He hated that it was that demon brat Naruto who was there with his cousin, but when he came in he saw that Naruto was as far away as possible from Hinata. When Neiji saw that he helped them out and said silent to Naruto "Listen, I will only help you this once. Understood? I won't tell this to Hiashi because you helped Hinata back then." Naruto nodded and walked away.

Now when they entered Highschool it didn't get much better. Suddenly his homework and textbooks began to disappear. But he didn't mind that, he just wanted the whole village to see him as a good and honest boy. But that didn't go very well. He even tried to join some clubs, but it was always the same. His question to join them was always denied. So he hadn't much to do but sit on the school roof where he was left alone. After a while he began to take pictures of the view. On the west side of the village was a huge mountain where these weird looking faces were carved into. They learned that it was the rock of Honor and that every single one of them did something that was really honorable for the village or for Japan. On the south side of the village there was this huge forest where these trainings were held. Training for the police- and army dudes ( he really like to call them that way). On the East side he saw this huge waterfall which was famous for it's nice and refreshing water. But yet still dangerous as it could be, for there were lots of snakes, bears and wolves there.

There was once again sitting in the sun while he looked at the waterfall through his spy glasses. He watched how a two wolf cubs were playing together. Then suddenly there came this nice and soft voice from behind of him. "W-w-what are you doing Naruto?" Naruto turned around and saw that Hinata was there, looking at him with her beautiful eyes. He looked back at the cubs and held his spy glasses out to Hinata "Well, I am watching these two cute little wolf puppies over there. Take a look." Hinata began to blush while she took the spy glasses and watched the cubs play. "Oh, how cute." She said. Naruto began to laugh and said "You see the waterfall over there? There, just a few meters under it are their parents watching them while they guarding the littlest puppy." Hinata looked at where Naruto pointed and said "Yes, I can see them. How cute." Naruto lied on his back and said "This is my little piece of heaven here. I can see all those nice things just from up here. And here those bullies don't come because no one dares to come near." Hinata looked at him and asked "Is it okay if I would join you more often to look at the view?" Naruto said simply "Okay. But don't you ever tell anyone of the wolf family. The villagers hate wolves to the core. Don't ask me why, but they do." Hinata nodded and said "You have my word Naruto-kun." Naruto smilled and said "Good. I will keep you to that promise."

As the months went by the two of them became very close. They met up on the roof almost every break, looking at the wolves and talking to each other about everything. After a while they even met in secret in the woods and near the waterfall, where it was safe. They saw the nice spot from the roof. They met each other in secret because they began to love each other. Naruto felt his feelings greatly. It was the first time he ever felt like that. He just wanted that every moment with Hinata was like that. At one night Hinata sneaked out of her house trough her window and Naruto crawled trough his window too, but more on a spider-like way. Today they would meet at their safe haven near the waterfall. When Naruto came there in his orange leather jacket with a nine tails on the back he saw that Hinata was wearing a Lavender skirt.

To be continued...

**Sorry for ending this chapter here, guys. But I really wanted to know what you guy's tought of this story so far and maybe give me some advice****.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 3 The Highschool part 2

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: High School part 2**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

**Sorry for the waiting, but my editor and I were both on vacation.**

Hinata and Naruto stood there watching each other for minutes. Hinata found that Naruto looked like a gang member of a motorcycle gang. He wore an orange leather jacket with a ninetails embroided on it. The head was on the left side of the zipper and the tails on the right side of the jacket. One tail went all the way to his hand. Under the jacket he wore a red t-shirt with a black flamed monster on it. As she looked down she saw that he had orange jeans with a fox skull belt. He also had dark blue army boots on that matched his eyes. She smiled and said "Hey Naruto." He smiled and walked to her "You know you look really cute in this moon light?" She laughed very quietly and said "you look very badass tonight, Naruto." He laughed and smiled at her. She had this lovely lavender colored dress with flower buttons on, that went all the way to her knees. She wore also wore a lovely matching sleeveless vest. And she wore these cute purple sandals. They walked went to the flower field and lied there while they watched the stars.

They sat there for 15 minutes before Naruto asked "Do you love me, Hinata-chan?" She looked away and blushed really hard. Naruto came closer and laid his hand on Hinata's cheek and asked her again "Do you love me Hinata-chan?" She turned to him and when she looked in those lovely blue eye's she couldn't hold it anymore. She kissed him passionately and said after a minute "Y-y-yes Naruto. I love you." He smiled and kissed her. After a while he asked "Hinata-chan, will you become my girlfriend?" Hinata looked at him and she began to cry. Naruto got up and asked "What's the matter, Hinata?" She said while still sobbing "I am just so happy. Of course I want to be your girlfriend, Naruto." He smiled at her, leaned forward and kissed her again.

Red light flashing 'Warning! Warning! Small Lemon coming up! Warning! Warning!' Red light flashing.

Hinata let herself over to Naruto. He gently laid Hinata on her back and kissed her all over her face. Hinata put her hands in his hair and panted of excitement. Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile and whispered in her ear "You know you look really hot right now." Naruto unbuttoned a few buttons of Hinata's dress, while he was kissing her neck. Hinata began to pant harder and said "N-n-naruto, maybe we should stop here and continue somewhere else?"

Red light flashing 'Lemon is secured! I repeat! Lemon is secured!' Red light goes off.

Naruto looked at her and smilled and said "Okay, pumpkin. But do we keep it a secret? It is just… I'me really afraid of your father's reacts." Hinata replied "I know, but it is kind a cool you know? A secret relationship. Just like Romeo and Juliet! At least I hope we don't commit suicide at the end." Naruto laughed and said "Why would we do that, sweety?" She smiled and kissed him. 20 meter away from them Kakashi said to himself "Things will now be getting better and better. I just hope they can keep it a secret."

To be continued...

And how do you like this story so far dear readers? Please let us know.


	5. The Drive To The Mayor

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5: The drive to the Mayor**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.  
_**

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand to Kohona. Hinata was happy that Naruto loved her and that they finaly were together. Naruto looked at his eye cornor to Hinata and saw her smilling. Behind them was Kakashi calling the mayor "Yeah, you got that right. Just like you say what would happen. But still what would happen if her father finds it out? Hmmmn okay. Got it." He canceld the call and contiued following Naruto and Hinata. Just before they were on the main road to Kohona coughed Kakashi to let Naruto and Hinata find out he was there. They turned quickly around and saw Kakashi stand there and they let quickly go their hands. Kakashi laughed and said "Good, now I have the attention of you two." He pointed at his car and said "Get in, the mayor wants to speak to you two." Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Okay, but let it be quick otherwise her father will be angry." Kakashi smilled and said "I will take care of that. We just say that she helped with a suprise okay?" They nodded and got in the sharingan red car. While they drove asked Naruto "How long did you followed us?" Kakashi looked at them trough the mirror and said "I saw everything Naruto. By the way nice clothes Naruto." 'Just like his old man' thought Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata became red and said "D-d-did you saw it all?" Kakashi nodded and said "Yes, but do not fear I will be queit about it. As long that you two keep it nice and simple okay?" They nodded quickly and looked outside. Naruto saw that they weren't driving to Kohona but to the mountain before he could say a thing said Kakashi "On the top of the mountain lives the mayor Naruto. So no need to worry that I am going to hurt you are girlfriend." Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata who was looked at him. They kissed passionetly and Kakashi rolled his eye's and pushed on a button. That button let a pure dark window goes up and made a little sound proof charmbre for the two of them. Kakashi putted a radiochannel on and began to sing with the song "V" From Iced earth. They came at the mayor's house and Kakashi knocked on the window and let the window a little down and said "You two get ready were here." Naruto and Hinata stood up and putted their clothes back good and Naruto saw that Kakashi was looking at him while he rose one eyebrow up. Naruto said "I-i-i-t's not what it looks like, we did not make it out." Kakashi nodded and said "Well then why are you waiting at? The mayor waits for us." They stood at the front door when Kakashi ran the bell and putted out some kind a badge. He held it in front of the bell and said "The mayor want's to see me, Naruto and Hinata." The door buzzed and they went inside.

To be continued


	6. The mansion

K.P.D. Kohona Police Department  
Disclaimer I don't own Naruto  
Chapter 6: The Begin  
This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.  
_

The mansion looked like a normal building on the inside and outside. Naruto found it strange that Kakashi had to use a badge to open the door. They found the mayor in the Dining room waiting for them "Welcome Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi. Come, take a seat and eat with me." He looked at Kakashi and said "I need you to go to the roof and take the watch over from him. You can take something to eat with you." Kakashi nodded and took a bowl of ramen with him as he left. The mayor looked at Naruto and Hinata while they ate and asked "You probably want to know why I let Kakashi follow you, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Hiruzen said "Well, it is because of someone dangerous, Naruto. You don't have to worry about it." Hinata said "But, what will happen if that person attacks us?" Hiruzen laughed and said "They won't know what hit them." After he said that a strange boy with red hair and a tattoo on his face came in and said "You wanted to see me, Hizuren?"

Hizuren smiled and introduced everyone to each other "Gaara, this is Naruto and Hinata. Hinata and Naruto this is Gaara." Gaara looked at Hizuren and said "He's Naruto? HIS son?" Hizuren nodded and said with a smile "Don't spoil too much." Gaara nodded and said "It is nice to meet you, Naruto and Hinata." Hinata smiled and said "It's fine to meet you too, Gaara." Naruto simply nodded and thought 'What did he mean by that?' He ate further, then looked at Hinata and smiled at her as she looked back at him. Hizuren coughed and said "If you want to do something, just wait till you're back home." The both of them began to blush and Gaara said "Chief." Hizuren looked at him and said "Yes?" "Is it okay if I prepare the…" He looked at Naruto and said "…you know what." Hizuren nodded and said "And tell J that he also needs to be ready for that." Gaara just nodded and left.

Hizuren smiled at the two and said "Naruto, you know I used to know you're father and mother, right?" Naruto nodded and looked away. Hinata looked at Hizuren and he said "You are at the age that you get one of the 4 things your parents left you. When you are 20 you get the last gift from them." Naruto looked at him and said with "Great!" with sarcasm evident in his voice. Hinata didn't understand why Naruto wasn't happy about the announcement. Naruto looked at Hizuren and said "You think I really want something from them? They abandoned me and were terrorists. Because of them I live in a hell." Hinata was shocked of what he said "But Hinata is the only one that makes me feel good you know?" Hinata began to blush and Hizuren said "You believe what those folks said about them? You disappoint me, Naruto. Your father died to protect this town!" Naruto looked him and said "Yeah, yeah. And Kakashi is an secret agent that works together with you, Jiraiya and Gaara." Hizuren looked at him with a playful face and said "That's a good one, Naruto." But he thought 'Shit he was close, really close.'

To be continued...

And what do you find the story so far dear readers?  
Let me know, and maybe YOUR favorite character will have an important role in it.


	7. The first gift

K.P.D. Kohona Police Department  
Disclaimer I don't own Naruto  
Chapter 7: The first gift.  
This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.  
_

After an hour Hinata looked at her watch and said "O, shit. I have to get home right away! My father will be home soon. And if he doesn't find me we will both be in huge trouble." Hizuren said "I will let some one drive you home. And you know him very well, Naruto." Naruto looked at Hizuren and said sarcarstically "Let me guess, Iruka." For some reason he was still pissed at Hizuren. Then suddenly someone put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said "Yes, indeed Naruto." Naruto turned white and said "H-h-hey, Iruka. What are you doing here?" Iruka smilled and said "Hizuren called me to pick up the two of you." Hizuren smiled at Naruto and said "Naruto. At least take the book and read it before you make the wrong choices. Please do it for Hinata." Hinata looked at the mayor, because out of the blue she was pulled in the subject and saw that the mayor nodded softly at her. She held Naruto's arm and said "Please, do it for me." Naruto looked at her and smiled "Okay, but just because Hianta asked it." Hizuren smiled at them and waved them out. Kakashi came from behind him and said "You know he is going to read it and come back to you for some answers?" Hizuren nodded and said "I hope it." Kakashi looked at him and sighed "You know if he does that, you put him before a huge choice. Just like his father back then." Hizuren nodded and said "Let's hope that Naruto can handle the job that his father couldn't take care of back then."

* * *

While Naruto, Hinata and Iruka sat in the car Iruka said "Naruto, I know that you and Hinata are now a couple but if you want that her father doesn't want to know it, you better go dating outside the town. At least 3 town's away. Okay?" Naruto nodded and said "Whatever, as long as I can be with Hinata." He kissed her and Iruka rolled his eyes and thought 'Like father, like son.' When they came to Hinata's house the two kissed once again and Hinata said "See you tomorrow Naruto." Naruto smiled and said "Till tomorrow, pumpkin." Hinata began to blush and ran inside. While they were driving home Iruka spoke "When are you going to read it?" Naruto looked at the book and said "I don't know, I don't even know what it is in the first place." Iruka looked seriously and said "It is the diary of your father." Naruto looked at him and said "Are you serious?" Iruka nodded and said "It contains everything of his last few years alive. And it also has some pictures." Naruto looked outside and when they got home he went straight to bed and thought about everything that happened that day. After one hour of thinking he fell asleep.

* * *

Back at school (Lunch time)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the school roof when Hintata asked "Did you read the book?" Naruto shook his head and said "I think that I am going to wait with it." Hinata looked at him and asked "Why?" Naruto explained to her what Iruka had said to him. Hinata looked at him and asked "So why aren't you reading it? It contains the last moments of your father and mother's lives." Naruto looked at the mountain and said "Well, I am afraid to get hurt. I mean, what if the villagers were right about the..." Hinata slapped him in the face and said "That's is the worst excuse I ever heard. Why should you even care about what they say?" Naruto looked at her knowing that she was right. He said "I am just afraid to get hurt." Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the lips "What if I read it first?" she asked. Naruto smiled at her and said "Okay, fine with me." He took it out of his back pack and gave it to Hinata, who looked at him and she said "I was planning to ask you to read it before me." She smiled and put it away.

To be continued...


	8. The first date come's

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 8: The first date come's.**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

It was one week after Naruto and Hinata have been together. Naruto was looking impatiantly at the clock. He was waiting until it was noon. When the clock hitted 12 o'clock ran Naruto to the roof and waited for Hinata to come in. He looked at the mountain while waiting on her. When she came trough the door came there a small soft breeze of air trough her beatifull long hair. Naruto began to blush and walked to her and kissed her pasionatly. As their tongues danced in their mounths pushed Naruto Hinata genlty against the door to close it tightly.

After a minute they broke their kiss to breath and Naruto pulled Hinata on his lap and hugged her tightly. Hinata began to turn as red as a tomato and asked "N-n-naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto looked at her and whispered in her ear "I just want to enjoy all the moments with my angle. That's all." Hinata began to blush harder. As they started to eat asked Naruto "Will you go on a date with me pumpkin?" Hinata looked at Naruto and smilled and said "Of course silly. What did you had in mind?" Naruto looked at her beautifull lavander eye's and said "What do you think about going to another town and go there to see a movie and after that going on a dinner?" Hinata smilled and said "Okay, that's good pumpkin but may I chose our next date?" Naruto smilled and said "Of course my dear. But let me know it in time so I can chose how to dress."

As they were eating their food they gave eachother's phonenumber and used an nickname to put the other's number in, Naruto gave Hinata the nickname Flower because of her eye collour and Hinata gave Naruto the nickname foxy because of his necklace he likes to wear. As they were done eating pulled Naruto Hinata down and laid her on his righ arm while they looked at the clouds. They both agreed that for the date and it was going to happen the next saturday. Naruto smilled and kissed her on her lips and heared something at the door. Naruto didn't paid attention on it.

Kakashi sighted and looked at his cellphone and called "Yes it's me. Just as we thought third. Yes he is going to another village. Do you want me to putt the flyers in their boxes? Roger got that." And he canceld the call and walked to his class.

To be continued...

**Okay folks. What kind a movie do you think they would watch or want to watch? What kind a dinner would they eat? I humbly ask you, dear readers, to give me an idea. **


	9. The date

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 8: The first date.**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

Naruto was texting his angel when he came home. Iruka was cooking Naruto's favorite food, ramen. When Naruto came in he smelled the ramen, went straight to the table and asked "When are we eating?" Iruka laughed and said "Soon Naruto." Naruto kept texting Hinata when Iruka put a huge plate in front of Naruto. Naruto put the cellphone away and began to eat. After a while Naruto asked to Iruka "What kind a movie should I watch with Hinata, Iruka?" Iruka choked and asked "W-why do you ask that?" Naruto turned red and said "Well, Hinata and I are going on a date in Tokio. So they can't see us there." Iruka sighted and said "Well okay, but I will bring you there. Or Jiraiya or Kakashi." Naruto nodded and said "I get it. Iruka, would you like to take us there?" Iruka smiled and said "Of course Naruto."

**The day of the date.**

Naruto woke up early to look good for Hinata. While he was under the shower he began to sing. Iruka woke up and saw it was almost 7 am. He woke up because of the horrible singing of Naruto. With a 'not-good-morning' face, Iruka walked to the bathroom and flushed the toilet before walking out again. He closed the door right after he heard Naruto scream. That made his bad mood a little better. Naruto came in the kitchen really angry. He yelled at Iruka "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Iruka said really dry "You sing like a dying cat who is been kicked in the nuts. That's why." Naruto and Iruka looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. After they finished their breakfast they began to prepare for leaving to Tokyo. It was one hour and half driving from here. When they picked up Hinata from her home she stepped in and kissed her boyfriend as they drove away.

While they were underway to Tokio Naruto asked "How did you get your father to let you go to Tokio?" Hinata smiled and said "Simple, I said that I wanted to see a movie in Tokio. Dad, looked like I lost my mind and asked why Tokio and not here. I said to him that in Tokio there wouldn't be a chance of encountering those bullies from school. Thank God he believed it." Naruto laughed and held hands with Hinata.

As they came in Tokio they searched for a cinema and after one hour they found a peaceful looking one. After they choose a romantic movie called "The tears of a warrior" they bought something to eat and something to drink. When the movie was in the middle Naruto saw a guy who was looking at him. But the guy left when he saw that Naruto saw him. Naruto didn't pay attention to it and put his arm around Hinata. When the movie was done Naruto and Hinata walked to the location they had agreed with Iruka to eat. A western restaurant, Iruka found it a great idea because he knew that he and Naruto didn't eat that much western food. They sat at the window and ordered their food. While they waited for the food Iruka looked at Naruto, winked at him and said "Sorry Naruto and Hinata. I've got to go for a while." As he left Naruto and Hinata began to kiss. Iruka came back right when the food came and they started to eat. Neji looked furious about what he saw. That filthy bastard just kissed Hinata. He feared for his uncle when he infromd him about the situation. Naruto sneezed and said "I have a bad feeling Hinata. A really bad feeling." A few tables further from Naruto a man with a black mask texted to someone about what he saw. Somewhere else another man smiled at what he read and said "You just wait Naruto, we will meet soon."

To be continued...

**What do you find of this so far?**


	10. Incoming trouble

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9: Found out.**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

**Iruka POV**

Iruka just came back from the toilet when he spotted Tobi and swore under his breath. "Crap, he's here." Then he glanced outside and saw Neji Hyuuga. "Him too? Good gods, could it get worse?" He directly regretted his thoughts when he saw Naruto and Hinata kissing. He looked at Neji and Tobi. He saw Tobi taking pictures and calling someone, while Neji looked like he was in shock. Iruka face palmed and sighed "I must inform the mayor." He muttered to himself.

**Neiji's POV**

Neiji was furious at what he saw. That filthy bastard was kissing Hinata! But he was also scared of how Hiashi would react. He shivered and thought of his uncle's horrible rage. He wanted to walk into the restaurant and kick Naruto's head off, but he didn't want to hurt Hinata. He walked away and pulled out his cell phone to call Hiashi. But before he pressed the call button he said to himself "Maybe it would be better if I talked to them about what I saw today?" Then he decided to confront them on the school roof the next day.

**Normal POV**

When Naruto and Hinata were finished with their dinner they walked through the mall for a few hours. While they were there they saw a lovely nine tails fox necklace. Naruto bought it for Hinata, and she was so happy that told Naruto she would wear it every day. Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately. While they were kissing Neji was following them. Half an hour later Naruto and Hinata were in another shop. This time it was a jewelry store for men. There were all kinds of jewelry: skull rings, skull necklaces, skull belts, snake rings, snake belts, snake necklaces,... . They found this cool skull ring with raven wings for the band and vampire teeth. Naruto found it a very cool. He kissed Hinata and said to her with their foreheads toughing "I promise, as long as I love you. I will not leave this ring behind, it will always be on my body." Hinata smiled and said "I promise the same with my necklace, my dear fox."

On their way back to Kohona Hinata whispered to Naruto "foxy, you have to read that book of your parents." Naruto gave her a look and sighed. "Okay, give it back to me tomorrow and I will read it." Hinata smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep. Naruto smiledat her fondly, lied his own head on hers and closed his eyes. When they were almost in Kohona the two of them were woken up by Iruka. As they came up to Hinata's house they quickly said their'goodbyes before Hinata disappeared into the house. Later, when they were both laying in bed, they softly whispered "Goodnight my love," before falling asleep.

**To be Continued...**

**What do you think dear readers? ****What has to happen next?**


	11. confronted

**K.P.D. Kohona Police Department**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Confronted**

**This story takes place in this century when there are no ninjas anymore.**

**Then next tuesday at the schoolroof.**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto was waiting for Hinata on the roof like any normal day. He looked at his favorite place of Kohona, the forest. He didn't know why but it felt so peacefull to him. He loved to see all the animals that lived in the forest. Naruto took his binoculars and saw the fox family again. He smiled and thought 'I really hope that no one else sees them.' Naruto looked furhter in the forest and saw the flower field where he and Hinata became a couple. Naruto smiled and thought to himself 'If I ever going to propose her it would be on that field.'

Naruto heared the door opening, he turned around and saw Hinata. Naruto smiled and walked to her and kissed her. He saw that there was something on her mind. He looked serious in her eye's and asked "What's the matter pumpkin?"

Hinata looked at him while she played with her fingers and said "W-w-well, I think that some people know about our relationship." Naruto laughed and said "So what? They can know that I date the most hottest and cutest girl in the world." Hinata began to blush hard. Naruto moved his head closer to Hinata and started to kiss her.

**Normal POV**

After a while they broke their kiss to breath and looked in eachother's eye. Suddenly they heared a cough behind them. They looked shocked and saw Neji, Shikimaru and Lee standing there. Shikimaru shaking his head and said "What troublesome." Lee dropped his jaw till the ground. And Neji, well Neji looked furious to Naruto and punched him in the face wich let him fly a meter.

Naruto stood up afther the crashlanding. He looked in Neji and asked while rubbing his cheek and prepared for another one. Neji came closer but was stopped by Hinata who stood infront of Naruto and asked "Why did you do that Neji?"

Neji looked at her and said "Why do you think Hinata? If you're father sees this the three of us are in big trouble and..." Hinata slapped his face and yelled "Do you even think I care about that? I can love who I want, when I want!" Neji stood still and clossed his eye's and asked "How long?" Naruto walked next to Hinata and said "A month and half." Shikimaru and Lee looked from Naruto to Hinata to Neji and all the way back.

There was a long silent between Neji, Hinata and Naruto. The silent was broken by Hinata, she said seriously to Neji "Listen Neji. I don't want you telling father about this I will kill you. I am going to tell him about us when the time is there." Naruto noddded and Shikimaru said "This is really going to become troublesome." Lee laughed about what just happend. Neji death glared at Lee to stop it. Lee stopped but still smiled and said to the couple "Now, congratulations. But why keeping it quiet?" Shikimaru punched Lee on the shoulder and said "Really Lee?" Lee made a fist and slammed it in his hand and said "Ofcourse. I get." Naruto said to the three of them "Please keep it quiet for the moment." Lee walked to Naruto and put his arm around him and said "Sure Naruto. With you gone, I can take my move on Sakura." Hinata, Shikimaru, Naruto and Neji facepalmed.

On the other side of the door was Kakashi listening to what happend and facepalmed about the comment of Lee. Kakashi walked slowly away and bumped accidently into a bucket. The bucket felt down the stairs and made a huge noise. And the bucket fell all the way down the stairs and hitted someone on the head. The person got angry and walked all the way up the stairst to find out who the hell did that.

The group on the roof looked at the door and Kakashi came trough it with his typical smile and said "Well, sorry for the noice." Naruto facepalmed and said "Who come's next out of the door? Sakura? Ino? Sasuke? Iruka?" Naruto wished he didn't said that. Trought the door came Iruka . He yelled "WHO DROPPED THAT BUCKET ON MY HEAD?" Hinata facepalmed and said "Did you had to say that pumpkin?" Naruto laughed and said "Sorry."

Neji looked at the couple and said "Do they know it?" Naruto nodded and said "Well, the two of them found it out within 24 hours." Iruka laughed while Kakashi nodded. Neji then asked "Who else knows about this?" Naruto looked at Hinata and they both said together "The mayor and Gara." Neji looked angry at the two and said "Okay, I keept it quiet but you two are gonna tell it to you're father Hinata. Tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata stood shocked and said "O-o-okay." Naruto and Hinata feared the worst of the reaction of Hinata's father.

To be continued...

**Sorry for to keep you waiting for this chapter dear readers.**

**How would you like that the meeting with Hinata's father will happen? Tell me and who knows, it might happen.**


End file.
